No armário de Vassouras
by 22K
Summary: o armário de vassouras vem unindo casais há gerações...confira o poder de um Armário de Vassouras para nossos personagens ! [ tah como HG, mas tbm eh RH, TL, Sirius pers. nova e Remopers. nova ]
1. Discussões

Enquanto Harry descia as escadas da antiga mansão Black, já podia ouvir os conhecidos gritos vindos da cozinha de Rony e Hermione discutindo. "Terceira vez essa semana que esses dois discutem...será que nunca se cansam?", pensou cansado. Mas dessa vez a briga pareceu ser a mais séria até agora.  
- PRA COMEÇAR VOCÊ NÃO ESTARIA ASSIM SE NÃO TIVESSE LIDO A MINHA CARTA!  
- EU NÃO SABIA QUE ERA SUA, EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA SE VOCÊ DEIXA AS CARTAS QUE MANDA PARA O SEU VITINHO LARGADAS POR AÍ!  
Uma pausa e então:  
- RONY, PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER TÃO BURRO! VOCÊ NUNCA ENTENDE NADA!  
A gritaria parou, mas subindo a escada correndo vinha Hermione, chorando, a tal carta apertada na mão. Passou por Harry como um foguete e bateu a porta do quarto que dividia com Gina.  
Quando ele chegou na cozinha viu Rony sentado à mesa, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, e os cotovelos, na mesa, os olhos vidrados.  
- Bom dia, Rony.- cumprimentou se sentando ao lado do amigo.  
- Nada bom.- respondeu o garoto desanimado.  
- Krum de novo?  
- De novo.  
- Que é que aconteceu? Hermione passou chorando por mim agora há pouco no corredor.- disse a voz de Sirius atrás deles. Ele estava com o humor muito parecido com o dos gêmeos Weasley ultimamente e parecia mais jovem do que seu afilhado lembrava de tê-lo visto. Olhou para Rony e seus olhos brilharam com o entendimento.- Outra crise de ciúmes, eh?  
As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e ele evitou o olhar de Sirius.  
- Não foi uma crise de ciúmes.- respondeu corando.- Eu só me preocupo com ela porque...porque ela é minha amiga.  
- E você se preocupa com o que exatamente?- perguntou se sentando do outro lado dele.- Acha que as cartas de Krum pra Mione vão sair correndo atrás dela cuspindo fogo? E também não vejo Harry gritando com ela por causa disso, e eles também são amigos.- o menino não respondeu.- Está vendo? Você não me engana. Eu já sei que você gosta dela há séculos. E tenho quase certeza, pelos gritos que tenho ouvido, que ela gosta de você.  
O ruivo ficou da cor dos cabelos. Murmurou algo como "Ela não se importa". Harry se espantou, já estava tão habituado às brigas dos amigos que nem tinha percebido que na verdade era porque eles se gostavam, conforme disse o padrinho. Este, por sua vez, começou a rir gostosamente.  
- Sabe, nós também achávamos que a Evans não se importava, e olha no que deu...- vendo a expressão de curiosidade de Rony acrescentou:- Lílian Evans,- olhou para Harry.- que virou Lílian Potter depois de casar.  
Harry se lembrou do que vira na penseira de Snape, quando sua mãe gritara para seu pai que ele era arrogante e cafajeste, e preferia sair com a lula-gigante do que com ele. Sirius, como se lesse seus pensamentos falou.  
- Digamos que naquele dia da lembrança que você viu, Harry, ela estava de bom humor. Às vezes ela azarava ele. Ele não tinha coragem pra azarar ela de volta. E também ele ficava meio lesado quando sua mãe tava por perto...meio que parava de pensar.- sorriu marotamente para Rony e acrescentou.- E ficava com esse mesmo olhar que o nosso amigo fica quando Hermione se aproxima.- ele voltou a corar.  
Harry entrou na conversa:  
- Sabe, Rony, pelo pouco que eu sei da história dos meus pais minha mãe o odiava, e mesmo sabendo disso ele chamava ela pra sair toda vez que a via. Daí quando ele baixou a bola, como o Sirius diz, ela aceitou.  
- E daí?  
- E daí?- foi Sirius quem respondeu, pasmo.- Pensa só, a Lily achava o Tiago a pior pessoa do mundo até mais ou menos o sexto ano. O Tiago agia como um babaca total quando ela aparecia. Os dois tavam longe de serem só amigos. Você e a Hermione pelo menos se falam.- Harry ouvindo isso se sentiu estranho. Sabia que os pais não se deram bem durante um bom tempo e só se entenderam depois de muito discutirem, mas se sentiu mal mesmo assim.  
- Não, a gente só consegue gritar um com o outro.- respondeu Rony.  
- Mas no fundo se gostam, e você sabe disso.  
- E como é que foi que ela começou a gostar dele?- Harry perguntou não conseguindo se conter.  
- No sétimo ano, quando ele parou de azarar todo mundo e etc... bem, continuou azarando o Ranhoso, mas foi só.  
- Ranhoso?- perguntou Rony.  
- Eh, o Snape.- (Rony caiu na gargalhada).- Era como a gente o chamava. Mas como eu tava falando: quando aconteceu essa mudança com o Tiago, eu percebi que a Lílian ficava olhando pra ele distraidamente, com o mesmo olhar que a Hermione olha pro Rony às vezes...- (o rapaz corou).- E ela também não conseguia gritar com ele como antes, e quando ele jogava charme pra provocar ela, ela parecia ficar sem palavras, o que era difícil acontecer. Então, com uma idéia brilhante minha, e uma ajudinha do Aluado a gente juntou os dois.  
- Mas a Hermione é tão...tão...complicada!- disse Rony.  
- Todas elas são...mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...você gosta dela há tanto tempo e nunca cria coragem pra convidar ela pra sair...eu não precisava gostar de uma garota pra convidá-la pra sair e não tardava a conseguir o que eu queria.- seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. Harry se lembrou da lembrança de Snape, da garota sentada atrás do padrinho durante a prova, mirando-o sonhadoramente.- E Tiago mesmo quando não tinha admitido que gostava da Lílian e mesmo sabendo que ia levar uns berros chamava ela sempre que possível.  
- É o que vai acontecer se eu chamar ela não é? Levar uns bons berros?- falou olhando para Sirius como se este fosse maluco.  
- Rony, me escuta bem.- falou Sirius rispidamente.- A prova viva de que tudo é possível está sentada do seu lado e é seu melhor amigo.- disse indicando Harry.- Você nunca vai saber se Mione sairia com você se nunca perguntar.  
- Maluco.- murmurou Rony, se levantando e saindo da cozinha resmungando.  
- Sirius?- chamou Harry, pois o padrinho estava perdido em pensamentos.  
- Sim?- respondeu "acordando".  
- Acho que você está certo quanto a Rony e Hermione.- o padrinho sorriu.- Qual foi sua idéia para juntar meus pais?  
- Bem, eu armei uma situação em que eles dois precisaram se esconder juntos no mesmo armário de vassouras, em que só caberia... hum... uma pessoa e meia...  
- Só isso?  
- Só isso nada! Eu e Aluado tivemos que ficar andando de um lado pro outro no corredor pra eles pensarem que tinha alguém rondando e não poderem sair. Quando percebemos que eles estavam conversando amigavelmente trancamos o armário, subimos para a Torre da Grifinória e esperamos eles voltarem.  
- Foi só isso? Um armário de vassouras uniu meus pais?  
- Harry, Harry... você é mais inocente do que aparenta ser.- falou brincando.- Se você quer saber qual é a de uma garota, se tranque em um armário de vassouras com ela... eu sei que não é romântico e etc., mas eu precisava de medidas drásticas. E seus pais não foram unidos por um armário, foram unidos pela minha inteligência e conhecimento sobre as mulheres.  
- Bem, pelo menos isso funcionou, não é...  
- Se funcionou? Funcionar é pouco... trancamos eles depois do jantar e eles voltaram só às quatro da manhã.  
- Bom...- disse o garoto lentamente, boquiaberto com o poder de um armário de vassouras particularmente pequeno.- será que é seguro fazer o mesmo com Rony e Hermione?  
- Suponho que sim. Se tiver por aqui um lugar do tamanho certo eles não terão espaço pra se agredir fisicamente. E depois dos primeiros gritos eles verão que estam trancados e terão que se entender.


	2. Plano I

- Ei, eu gostei desse plano.- disse uma voz feminina vinda da porta.  
- Gina, você estava escutando atrás da porta?- perguntou Harry.  
- Estava...e não adianta dizer que eu estou errada porque vocês dois sempre fazem isso.  
- O que exatamente você ouviu?  
- Tudo desde que o Rony saiu.  
- Você não vai falar pra Hermione...  
- Claro que não! Eu quero ajudar no plano. Todo dia que ela discute com o meu irmão ela fica horas no quarto chorando e resmungando que ele não entende nada. E então? onde a gente vai trancar os dois?- ela ocupou o lugar onde Rony tinha estado. Seu olhos cintilavam como os de Fred e Jorge ao preparar uma confusão. Sirius sorriu para ela e respondeu.   
- Eu posso diminuir a dispensa com magia e vocês arranjam um jeito de colocar os dois lá dentro. Fechado?  
- Fechado.- Gina respondeu, mas Harry perguntou:  
- Como eu vou fazer o cabeça dura do Rony entrar na dispensa?  
- Bom... Quando foi com seus pais eu, Tiago e Remo encontramos Lílian sozinha passando por um corredor, fingimos que tínhamos que dar um recado a ela. Quando ela tava indo embora seu pai chamou ela pra sair e começou a gritaria de sempre. Eu e Remo soltamos uma bomba de bosta discretamente e saímos correndo. Seu pai puxou sua mãe pra dentro do armário: "O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? Tira a mão de mim!", "Colabora que daqui a pouco o Filch chega aqui e nos dá uma suspensão, e você não quer isso quer?". Não me pergunte como, mas aquela múmia velha realmente foi parar lá e começou a resmungar, de modo que nós precisamos imitar a voz dele. Ficamos andando pra lá e pra cá pra fingir que tinha alguém ali e depois trancamos eles. Tiramos as varinhas da Lílian pra ela não abrir a porta com magia. Acho que Tiago ficou tão emocionado de ficar trancado com ela que nem pensou na varinha. - Ele só foi perceber que tava com a varinha às quatro horas da manhã?- perguntou Harry confuso.  
Sirius e Gina se entreolharam incrédulos.  
- Harry, que você acha que eles ficaram fazendo pra não se darem ao trabalho de abrir a porta do armário?- perguntou Gina.  
- É, e a Lílian nem matou ele por não falar que estava com a varinha...- disse Sirius.  
- Ah tah...desculpem. to meio lento hoje.- respondeu o garoto.- Mas voltando ao plano Rony/Hermione, que vamos dizer a eles?  
- Primeiro: dêem uma desculpa qualquer pra tirar suas varinhas, ou então escondam mesmo.- respondeu Sirius.- O Rony é mais cabeça dura, então Harry fala pra ele procurar a varinha dele na dispensa pois viu Bichento levando-a pra lá. A Hermione é mais inteligente, não vai acreditar nisso...  
- Porque a gente simplesmente não empurra ela lá dentro?- pergunto Gina.  
- Certo, se não encontrarmos nada para dizer a ela, você a empurra.  
- Ok, agora que tá tudo certo quando a gente vai fazer isso?- perguntou Harry.  
- Ué, agora né!- respondeu Gina energicamente.  
- É assim que se fala, garota!- a menina sorriu e saiu da cozinha.- E você Harry, tá esperando o que?  
- Tem certeza que tem que ser assim?  
- Vai logo!- então o garoto saiu enquanto o padrinho dava um jeito na dispensa:  
- E de volta aos bons e velhos tempos.- disse a si mesmo sorrindo.

N/A: e aí gente? será que tá muito ruim... deixem comentários para dizer se tá suportável lê isso okay? bjuxx


	3. Plano II

Sirius diminuiu a dispensa e se sentou à mesa. Começou a se lembrar daquela noite há mais de vinte anos como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

Estavam ele e Remo no Salão Comunal esperando. Pedrinho já tinha subido há muito, cansado de esperar. Ele próprio já estava morrendo de sono, mas sabia que a cena que viria a presenciar valia por uma semana sem dormir. Ouviu o quadro da mulher gorda se abrir e se virou para o buraco do retrato com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Seu companheiro de espera fez o mesmo. Entrando no local vinham as duas pessoas que Hogwarts nunca sonhou em ver juntas: Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, e ainda mais do jeito que estavam: dois sorrisos idênticos estampados no rosto, os cabelos despenteados, o rapaz com a mão na cintura da moça e esta sem fazer nenhuma objeção, ele lhe cochichando coisas no pé do ouvido e fazendo-a rir. Mas a cena histórica foi interrompida quando o casalzinho viu que alguém os esperava.

-Estávamos pensando, Tiago, porque você tava demorando tanto pra ir dormir.- começou Sirius.

-É, e ficamos curiosos quando Alice e Sabrina disseram que você, Evans, estava demorando mais do que o normal para voltar da biblioteca.- continuou Remo. -Então decidimos ver com nossos próprios olhos o que nossas mentes marotas nos diziam e nossa "razão" não acreditava.

-Mas vejo que de fato o lado maroto nunca falha.

O casal parou estático ainda mantendo a pose de como entraram, como se tivessem virado estátuas. Tiago soube na hora que tinha dedo de Sirius Black na bomba de bosta que **alguém **soltou no corredor que eles estavam.

-E aí? Vão ficar aí com essas caras ou nos dizer o que queremos ouvir?- disse aquele que Tiago fez uma nota mental que seria padrinho do seu casamento com Lílian, e dos muitos filhor que eles teriam, e...

-Não tenho que dizer nada pra ninguém, Black.- disse a garota retomando a pose e escapando do braço que lhe segurava.- Boa noite pra vocês.- se encaminhou até as escadas e se virou dando um sorrisinho discreto para Tiago e subindo em seguida. Este, por sua vez, olhou para os amigos e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Obrigado, caras/i

Harry subia as escadas pensando consigo "Isso nunca vai dar certo, não com dois cabeças duras como Rony e Hermione". Chegou no quarto e viu o amigo remexendo no malão. Sua varinha estava encima da cama. Caminhou até ela e a pegou. Pensou um pouco e falou então:

-Rony, sabe aquele feitiço que sua mãe usa pra...pra dobrar roupas?

-Sei, porque?

-Será que você podia me ensinar?

-O feitiço de dobrar roupas?

-É-respondeu tentando parecer natural que um garoto quisesse aprender como dobrar roupas.

-Tá, já que você quer...mas...cadê minha varinha?

-Não está com você? Talvez tenha deixado na cozinha. É melhor você ir pegar. Nunca se sabe né?

-É...eu vou lá mesmo.- disse saindo do quarto.

-Vou contigo.

-Mione?

-Fala Gina.- respondeu levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

-Me ensina aquela receita de bolo que você prometeu?

-Tem que ser agora?

-Tem! Vamos!

-Ah, Gina, ãgora não, vai!

-Agora sim, você não pode ficar assim toda vez que briga com Rony!

-Okay, você venceu. Vou te ensinar logo essa receita.- repsondeu com o rosto corado.


	4. Finalmente

Sirius esparava impacientemente na cozinha quando dois garotos entraram pela porta.

- Sirius, você viu a minha varinha?- perguntou Rony desanimadamente.

- Acho que Bichento estava brincando com ela...Isso mesmo, ele a levou para a dispensa.- respondeu naturalmente. Seria um ótimo ator.

- Certo.- disse se dirigindo à dispensa arrastando os pés e resmungando algo como "bicho chato, cismou comigo!".

Nesse momento entraram no local uma Hermione com cara de contrariada e uma Gina agitada.

- Gina! Pára de dar esses pulinhos, é só um bolo!

- Ah, mas é um bolo delicioso, não é?

- É sim Gina, finge que eu acredito que você tá assim por causa de um bolo...depois você vai me contar direitinho o motivo dessa felicidade...- falou Hermione rindo da alegria da amiga.

- Se você não acredita não posso fazer nada.- disse tentando ser mais discreta.- Mas vai logo lá na dispensa pegar os ingredientes enquanto eu tiro uns potes aqui.

- Tá.- concordou a outra, indo lentamente até a dispensa, como se adiando o momento que chegaria lá.

Quando ela entrou foi tudo muito rápido. A porta se fechou atrás da garota. A cheia e espaçosa dispensa ficou subitamente vazia e as paredes começaram a se fechar, e os corpos de Rony e Hermione foram de encontro um ao outro, e eles imediatamente se separaram, com os rostos muito vermelhos, notando que mesmo assim não conseguiam se distanciar mais do que dez centímetros, pois as peredes impediam.

Na cozinha: as coisas que abarrotavam a dispensa apareceram em cima da mesa. Ouviu-se um barulho vindo de dentro da dispensa e Harry e Gina olharam para Sirius, que mirava a porta com um sorrisinho malicioso, murmurando:

- Três, - dizia contando nos dedos:- dois, um. Agora!- completou apontando para a porta, no mesmo instante que uma gritaria começava.

- Harry Potter/ Gina Weasley- gritavam ao mesmo tempo duas vozes vindas do outro aposento.- Tirem a gente daqui imediatamente!

- Desculpem, mas não sabemos como.- respondeu a garota no mesmo tom.

- SIRIUS BLACK! Se eu te pegar juro que te entrego aos dementadores!- bradou Rony de dentro do "armário".

- Ah então isso vai demorar, vejamos...umas cinco horas.- respondeu calma e despreocupadamente, apoiando a cadeira nos dois pés traseiros.

- O QUE?

- É o tempo que a porta demora pra abrir depois que se fecha, mas se estiverem ocupados e quiserem ficar aí mais tempo não se acanhem.

Um ruivo e uma morena coraram até a alma depois desse comentário espirituoso, e continuaram gritando. Sirius fez sinal para que Harry e Gina o seguissem até a sala. Chegando lá se acomodou numa poltrona, e os outros dois se sentaram no mesmo sofá.

- Sirius, o que você fez?- perguntou a garota começando a ficar preocupada por quando seu irmão e sua amiga saissem.

- Só encantei a dispensa pra ela se trancar, esvaziar e diminuir quando Hermione entrasse.- na verdade ele esqueceu convenientemente de dizer que isso aconteceria quando um homem/garoto entrasse seguido de uma mulher/garota. Podia não parecer, mas era muito observador e sabia que tinha algo no ar entre seu afilhado e a garota. Quem diria que o filho de Tiago seria tão lerdo? Mas tudo bem, já estava se acostumando a ser o cupido.

- E pra só abrir daqui a 5 horas?

- Na verdade ela abre daqui a três horas, mas acho que eles nem vão perceber...

Um grito particularmente alto de Rony chegou até a sala.

- Acho melhor tirar eles de lá antes que fiquem surdos.- disse Harry, fazendo seu padrinho dar uma daquelas risadas-latido.

- Você diz isso porque não estava perto do seu pai quando sua mãe gritava com ele...que garganta ela tinha! Se nós não ficamos surdos ele também não ficam.

- Certo...Mas podemos voltar pra cozinha? Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!- disse o garoto, e Gina teve um acesso de riso.- O que foi?

- Você falou igualzinho uma tia fofoqueira!- respondeu ela se recuperando, fazendo o garoto corar e amarrar a cara.- Desculpe, mas foi mesmo...E relaxa, depois eles contam pra gente.

- EU acho que eles não vão contar só de vingança por a gente ter concordado e ajudado com esse plano.

- É verdade...- lembrou-se a garota.- Ah... vamos lá ouvir!

- Quem é a velha fofoqueira agora?- retrucou ele rindo.

- Mas...- começou a garota corando discretamente, no que foi cortada por Sirius, que sorria com a pequena discussão dos dois.

- Ninguém vai sair dessa sala, isso é uma coisa deles.

- Sirius!- exclamaram os dois.

- Não.- respondeu firmemente.- Não iam gostar que Rony e Hermione ficassem espiando se fossem vocês dois lá dentro.- terminou definitivamente, fazendo os dois corarem fortemente. Olhou para eles com um plano rodando em sua mente. Se ficaram vermelhos assim só de ele falar, imagina como ficariam quando partisse para a ação...

NA DISPENSA

- Isso é coisa do Sirius, eu tenho certeza.- repetia o garoto.

- Acho que não adianta fazer nada, só esperar mesmo...Preciosas cinco horas presas numa dispensa...

- Não adianta chorar a poção derramada não é?- disse desanimadamente. A garota estranhou o provérbio, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Olha, não é estranho? Para onde foi toda a comida? E as prateleiras? E por que a parede fechou? E onde está indo a luz? - nesse momento as luzes começaram a diminuir, mas não muito.

- Não sei...deve ser coisa dessa casa maluca as luzes diminuirem ás vezes...

- É, deve...

Logo os "pombinhos" ficaram sem assunto. Tiveram que ficar olhando totalmente para o lado, ou seja, de cara com a parede, para não se encararem. De tempos em tempos um olhava pro outro, com direito ao cruzamento de olhares. Nenhum dos dois estava aguentando o silêncio que se estabeleceu entre eles. Cada um podia ouvir a respiração do outro se tornar descompasada à medida que seus olhares se prendiam e eles finalmente se encaravam. Ficaram olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro pelo que pareceu muito tempo, como se tentando decifrar o que se passava por trás deles. Mione, querendo adiar o inevitável, fitou algum ponto perto do ombro do rapaz e arranjou um assunto qualquer para conversar:

- Ahn... Rony, eu queria...hum...pedir desculpas por hoje de manhã.- sua voz saiu doce e sincera.

- Ah, não posso aceitar que você se desculpe...Eu é que deveria estar fazendo isso...- disse sem parar de olhar fundo nos olhos da garota.- E então? Me desculpa?

- Claro!- respondeu rápido, com um lindo sorriso, surpresa pelo fato do Rony-cabeça-dura estar sendo tão humilde.- Sabe, nós temos 16 anos...não é meio ridículo ficarmos brigando sempre e ficar num clima chato por causa de besteiras?

- Eu concordo... Agora só brigaremos por motivos realmente sérios, certo?

- Certo...

- Desculpa outra vez... Nós não brigaríamos se não fosse por eu ser tão encherido e teimoso...

- E lento...- completou ela, mais alto do que queria.

- Lento? O que quer dizer com isso?- perguntou, apesar de já começar a entender.

- Er...Nada, Rony...- "Droga! Eu e minha boca grande. Mas o que eu estou falando? É ótimo pra mim ele percebr que é lento...Ai, mas tá muito perto!", pensou quando o garoto diminuia a já curta distância entre seus rostos, ela tentando chegar para trás se comprimindo contra a parede. "Parede idiota! Ah, não... assim tá fácil demais pra ele... Quem se importa? Eu é que não!"

- Então você me acha "lento", Srta. Hermione Granger?- perguntou com a voz maliciosa, fixando os olhos nos lábios dela, que ficou paralisada. Foi aprocimando destes os seus.

Desviou no último momento, beijando levemente o canto da boca da garota. Foi beijando seu rosto em uma linha reta até o pescoço, onde se demorou mais, indo para o lóbulo da orelha, voltando devagar. A temperatura no pequeno aposento subia rapidamente, e ainda mais quando ele enlaçou os braços na cintura dela, mordiscou novamente sua orelha e sussurrou-lhe, provocando um gostoso arrepio:

- Lento demais?- voltou ao seu caminho.

Não resistindo mais e se deixando levar pela segurança que o garoto beijava seu pescoço, ela colocou a mão em sua nuca e o beijou. O tão esperado beijo foi doce, suave, quase infantil, mas não por isso menos bom. Foi com o carinho que só poderia haver entre eles dois. Haviam ficado vários minutos se beijando, quando ouviram a campainha tocando continuamente (provavelmente alguém muito apressado esquecera o dedo no botão). Se separaram assustados:

- Quem será que está chegando?- ele perguntou.

- Não sei...mas é estranho, há uma semana que ninguém entra ou sai daqui tirando meus pais...

- Se bem que isso que é realmente estranho. Nas últimas férias toda hora alguém ia ou chegava.

- Tem razão.- disse séria. Nenhum deles percebeu que ainda estavam abraçados fortemente.

No hall, Sirius abriu a porta e seus olhos encontraram duas mulheres que aparentavam ter a mesma idade dele. Sua surpresa foi tanta que nem ouviu a Sra. Black gritando.


	5. Reencontro

"No hall, Sirius abriu a porta e seus olhos encontraram duas mulheres que aparentavam ter a mesma idade dele. Sua surpresa foi tanta que nem ouviu a Sra. Black gritando."

- Paula? Clarissa?- perguntou num sussurro, a surpresa estampada no rosto.

- Ainda não perdeu essa mania, Black? Já te disse mil vezes que não te dou intimidade pra me chamar de Paula, é Srta. Harrisson pra você.- disse calmamente a mais alta, que tinha mais ou menos a altura de Sirius. Era morena na pele e nos cabelos, longos e levemente ondulados, com olhos cor-de-mel-esverdeados e corpo bonito. Nem percebeu o sorrisinho de Sirius ao ouví-la dizer "Srta.".

- Certo, _Srta._ Harrisoon, mas ainda não entendi o porquê de vocês aparecerem na porta da minha casa, depois de...vejamos...14 anos sem dar notícias? Não que vossa presença me encomode.- completou, fazendo uma reverência cômica, convidando-as a entrar.

Elas entraram e ele fez sinal para que elas o seguissem, chegando à sala de estar, onde estavam Harry e Gina, ainda discutindo qual seria o resultado do plano, que se calaram ao ver as duas desconhecidas. Estas tiveram a mesma reação, se entreolhando em seguida e sorrindo.

- Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, Paula Harrisson e Clarissa Dashiell.- ele apresentou. A mulher mais baixa fixou seu olhar no garoto, para seus olhos cinzas se encherem de água. Respirou fundo para prender o choro e pegou uma mecha do cabelo castanho claro, enrolando-o nervosamente entre os dedos.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês...- disse Paula, a mais alta, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara. Ela mesma estva muito chocada, já sabia que ele estaria ali, mas não pôde evitar sentir um aperto no coração.- Finalmente conheço pessoalmente o filho de Lily.

Clarissa a dirigiu um olhar indecifrável, mas que com certeza dizia muito. Enquanto os garotos se encararam numa pergunta muda, ambos sem enterder nada, Sirius olhou intrigado para as duas, decidindo esclarecer algumas coisas. Sem tirar o olhar delas, começou sério:

- Essas simpáticas senhoritas eram as melhores amigas de sua mãe em Hogwarts, Harry. As garotas da nossa série eram as três, Alice Longbotton e Belle Chandler. Éramos bastante unidos, mas esse trio era como uma irmadade, mais ou menos como eu e seu pai.

As palavras de Sirius não entraram imediatamente na mente do garoto. Alguns segundos depois ele fez uma cara de compreensão, finalmente falando:

- É um prazer conhecê-las também.- sorriu e se levantou.- Com licença, tenho que...fazer deveres.- disse apressando-se a sair.

- Eu vou subir também, licença.- Gina não se importou em inventar uma desculpa. Apesar do garoto ter disfarçado, ela percebeu que aquela informação o havia afetado muito. Saiu rapidamente.

Os três adultos se encararam com culpa.

-Acho que falei demais.- disse Paula, se sentando no sofá, no que foi imitada pela amiga.

- Não sei o que dizer, estou pasma.- disse esta, atraindo a atenção para si.- Assim que os vi me lembrei imediatamente do Tiago com a Lily. Trocando os olhos dos dois ficariam uma cópia perfeita.

Um silêncio melancólico tomou o ambiente. Lembranças de bons tempos afloraram na memória de cada um. Após minutos desse jeito, o moreno cortou o clima ruim:

- Vocês ainda não disseram porque a honra da visita na minha humilde casinha...

- Faremos parte da nova Ordem da Fênix.- quem respondeu foi Clarissa, muito séria.

- O QUÊ? Mas vocês não podem, o risco é muito grande...- Sirius lembrava perfeitamente da época do colégio. As duas, mesmo se esforçando, não obtiveram nota suficiente para se tornarem aurores.

- Não é não.- a mesma respondeu, mantendo seu tom de voz.- Sei que não éramos lá as mais brilhantes na escola, muito longe disso, mas o mundo dá voltas, e muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos 14 anos.

- Acho que iniciamos agora uma longa conversa...- ele respondeu firmemente, sem deixar margem para contestações.- Podem começar pela parte que vocês e Belle somem do mapa sem deixar vetígios.

- Naquela dia horrível há 14 anos, nós recebemos uma ameaça explícita de morte via-coruja. Como morávamos as três juntas num apartamento e não havia destinatário na carta, resolvemos que o melhor a fazer no momento era deixar o país. A guerra estava no auge e aquela foi a gota d'água. Ficamos muito mais assustadas do que já estávamos e combinamos de partir para os Estados Unidos às 6h da tarde. Acertaríamos assuntos pendentes durante o dia e então poderíamos ir. Mas isso não aconteceu. Encontramos um bilhete de Belle que continha duas frases: _"Vão sem mim. Não se preocupem, ficarei bem. Belle."_. Acho que ela só não entendeu que NÓS não ficaríamos bem sem ela, se acontecesse qualquer coisa nos sentiríamos culpadas. Então, ficou decidido que daríamos dois dias para Belle aparecer. Seus pertences inda estavam lá em casa, não poderia ficar muito tempo sem eles. Uma hora depois recebemos outra mensagem telegráfica dela: _"Não posso ir hoje, tenho muitos assuntos pendentes aqui. Encontro vocês lá em 3 dias. Não se demorem. Belle."_. Sabendo que ela nos bombardearía de cartas como esta se não partíssemos, e estando mais tranqüilas com a explicação dela, fomos um pouco mais aliviadas para a América.- Clarissa contou mirando o chão, se esforçando para não chorar. Vendo que ela não conseguiría terminar a história, Paula continuou-a:

- Mas ela não apareceu. Chegamos num novo país e ficamos totalmente perdidas, mas com alguma ajuda conseguimos nos organizar em algumas semanas. Com essa correria de mudanças, só ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu meses depois, enquanto ainda tínhamos esperanças que Belle apareceria. Nessa época, conhecemos um grupo de bruxos que frequentavam "aulas" de defesa contra as artes das trevas avançada. Tomadas pela vontade de vingar o desaparecimento de Belle, o assassinato de Lily, a maldade que fizeram a Alice, e todas as vidas perdidas durante a guerra, nos juntamos à eles. Estudamos duro, pois mesmo Harry tendo "derrotado" Voldemort, sabíamos que seria útil. Nos tornamos conhecidas por nossa capacidade no meio dos bruxos americanos, duas das melhores aurores do continente. Quando a poeira baixou, começamos a viver de forma trouxa, trabalhando em pequenos serviços, até que fomos convidadas por uma Academia de Aurores para sermos professoras. A partir daí tomamos nosso rumo, até que há dez dias uma carta de Dumbledore chegou a nós, explicando o que vem ocorrendo nos últimos anos e convidado as "professoras mais graduadas da Academia Americana de Aurores" à uma reunião. Foi uma surpresa quando viu que éramos as próprias. Nos colocou à par da situação atual e falou que nos instalássemos na sede da ordem da fênix. Aceitamos prontamente a chance de cumprir nosso objetivo.

Sirius estava boquiaberto com a determinação das duas. Quando estudavam, elas eram muito sensíveis, frágeis. E tinham se esforçado ao máximo por causa da sede de vingança. Era impressionante o que uma mulher(ou duas) podiam fazer se quisessem.

- Nossa!- foi só o que pôde dizer.- Parabéns, foi uma reviravolta e tanto.

- Obrigada, o mesmo digo de você. Como eu falei, na fase de mudança nos desligamos do mundo, e foi um choque quando abrimos o _Magic News_ há três anos e vimos um dramalhão por que você tinha fugido de Azkaban. No começo achei que era algum tipo de piada, os únicos para quem você faria mal eram Snape e Comensais da Morte. Tentei não acreditar naquilo, mas confesso que depois de algumas edições a história me convenceu de que você era um assassino em massa. Ficamos muito satisfeitas quando Dumbledore nos contou os fatos verdadeiros, mas isso também aumentou nossa vontade de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, principalmente àquele rato traidor.

- Foi muito nobre o que Harry fez em seu terceiro ano, Dumbledore nos contou o que e como aconteceu.- Clarissa, que revivia mentalmente os anos em que morou no outro país, se manifestou.

- Foi mesmo, Tiago também teria feito isso.- disse Sirius.

- Eles são parecidos psicologicamente também, ou a semelhança acaba na aparência?- ela perguntou.

- Ele tem a coragem, insensatez e valoriza os amigos, como Tiago, mas herdou o resguardo e a capacidade de percepção de Lily. A inteligência foi de ambos.- disse sorrindo ante a lembrança do casal.

- Deve ser grifinório, então?- disse Paula.

- Com certeza.- ele disse com um sorriso de orgulho do seu afilhado.- E por sinal é apanhador do time de quadribol!

- Sério? Que bom! Tiago ficaria muito feliz, ao contrário de Lily. Ela morria de preocupação quando ele jogava, lembra, Clá? Imagina como ficaria sabendo que o filho estava "correndo riso de vida" como ela dizia...

- Ela ficaria até aliviada se ele _só_ jogasse quadribol. Iria se descabelar mesmo ao saber de cada "aventura inocente " anual...

- É verdade...mas então, Black, conte-nos o que tem acontecido. Dumbledore foi muito, digamos, resoluto, quando contou pra gente.

- Não tem acontecido nada demais, na verdade, e isso é que é estranho...

- SIRIUS BLACK!

As moças olharam assustadas para ele, após ouvir uma voz de garoto berrando.

- Black, o que você fez?- Paula se levantou e andou até a cozinha, seguida dos outros dois. Viu uma porta do outro lado do aposento sendo inconfundivelmente chutada e socada por quem estava dentro.

- Black, seu cachorro, você está mantendo pobres garotos inocentes presos na dispensa?

- Não diria tão inocentes assim, mas pense como quiser.- respondeu calmamente

- Tire-o de lá agora!

- Não posso...mas fique tranqüila, a porta se abre em 15 minutos.

- Sirius, é sério! Você sabe abrir isso, por favor!- uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos e então as mulheres sorriram:

- Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo você ainda se mete à cupido, Black.- Clarissa disse risonha, enquanto sua amiga fechava a cara.

- Nunca se perde os maus hábitos.- esta disse amargamente, fazendo Sirius sorrir por dentro.

Ouviu-se um "click" e a porta se abriu. Por ela saiu um casal de mais ou menos 15 ou 16 anos.

- Finalmente! Liberdade!- um garoto ruivo saiu da dispensa, que mais parecia um pequeno armário, pelo tamanho.

- E então?- Sirius perguntou ansioso.

- E então o que?- a menina de cabelos castanhos e cheios que saiu depois do garoto respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Hum...nada...- disse Sirius decepcionado, enquanto as visitantes se entreolhavam. Os dois jovens agiam como se tivessem saído de um lugar qualquer, e não como se tivessem sido trancados na dispensa por Sirius Black. Este, pareceu se lembrar de algo:- Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, essas são Paula Harrisson e Clarissa Dashiell.

- É um prazer conhecer-los.- os quatro disseram.

- Estou com fome.- declarou o homem.- Alguém me acompanha num lanche?

- Nós aceitamos, a viagem foi muito cansativa. Os modos trouxas de viajar são muito desconfortáveis.- Paula falou por ela e pela amiga.

- Nós também, não comemos nada de manhã.- Rony fez o mesmo, puchando Hermione pela mão e fazendo-a sentar do seu lado.

O anfitrião se sentou depois de servir sanduíches a todos. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, pensando que a teoria de Harry estava certa. Acontecera algo, com certeza, entre o casalzinho, mas eles não contariam a ninguém por vingança pela brincadeira. "Bem", pensou "pelo menos fui útil para algo. Já tenho direito de ser o padrinho do casamento."

Gina abriu a porta do quarto que o amigo ocupava com seu irmão cuidadosamente. Colocou a cabeça para dentro, avistando a figura de Harry deitada na cama com o olhar vidrado no teto.

- Posso?- perguntou suavemente, chamando aenção para sua presença. Ele a olhou e tentou sorrir, no que falhou.

- Claro.- respondeu se sentando na cama e deixando um espaço para ela, que sem perceber o gesto dele se sentou na cama de seu irmão.

- Se sente bem?

- Não sei.- ele riu da própria resposta. Como uma pessoa podia não saber nem de seu estado emocional?

- Isso é mal, quer dizer que você se sente mal.- ela concluiu, simplesmente.

- É, acho que estou um pouco mal. Tudo acontece sempre tão rápido, não?- perguntou mais que para si mesmo.- Num momento estou conversando sobre coisas banais e de repente conheço as melhores amigas da minha mãe. Isso não devia acontecer.

- Se eu fosse você eu ficaria feliz. Se foram mesmo melhores amigas podem te contar muitas coisas, algumas as quais você nem imagina. Não gostaria de saber como seus pais eram nos tempos de escola, com nossa idade?

- Não sei...mas é que parece muito injusto.- diante do olhar indagador da amiga, explicou-se melhor.- Elas e os marotos conviveram com eles durante uns dez anos, e eu somente um, de que eu nem me lembro... Esquece, é só besteira minha.

Gina ficou estática. Não compreendia como o garoto suportava falar daquilo com tanta tranqüilidade. "Talvez já tenha se acostumado, todos falam que se parece com o pai o tempo inteiro.". E o fato de ele ter-se acostumado à falta deles era preocupante. Se fosse ela em seu lugar não conseguiria agüentar. Só pôde dizer duas palavras, quase inaldivelmente:

- Sinto muito.

N/A: e aí? decepcionei vocês com as mulheres? espero que não. no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender o que elas têm a ver com a história. bjuxx


End file.
